Captain America Vol 5 6
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Teresa (Nick Fury's assistant) ** Several unnamed agents * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Philadelphia Sewer System ** *** **** ***** ** ** * Items: * * * and Vehicles: * * * * * Events: * World War II | Synopsis1 = Somewhere beneath Philadelphia, Lukin's assassin installs a bomb, with Sharon lying bound and gagged in a nearby coffin, while Nomad's corpse is left as a decoy. He sets it on remote, then leaves. Back on the Helicarrier, Fury meets with Agent Neal Tapper, who is concerned about Sharon not reporting (due to previously having a relationship with her). Fury "reassures" him by saying they have teams sweeping Philadelphia now, and says he can join them if he wants to. As Tapper takes a car to the city, he asks if Captain America knows; Fury says no. Cap has his jet taken to the English Channel, then goes alone. Before then, the pilot asks where they are, and Cap says that this is the place where he died. It is actually the place where Cap and Bucky chased down a drone plane controlled by Zemo, and where they had previously been captured and tortured; Cap has decided to search there for answers first. However, when he comes to the room where Zemo tortured them, he is shocked to discover Zemo and several Nazi soldiers, who promptly shoot at him. Cap tries to escape via a window and fight the Nazis outside, but just as he tries to do the latter, they all disappear. Cap deduces that it is all the work of the Cosmic Cube, and that Lukin probably has it, though he doesn't know to what end. He then has another memory flash, this one involving Rogers and Bucky attempting to grab onto Zemo's drone plane, but with Rogers letting go due to a booby trap, only for Bucky to be unable to let go and getting killed by the trap. Frightened, Cap heads back to the jet to head back to the Helicarrier, but he is suddenly hit with a vision of Sharon tied up, and tells the pilot to immediately head there. Thirty minutes later, Cap calls Fury about Sharon; Fury advises he not go in, thinking she's bait, but Cap accepts the invitation, figuring the Cube was used to lure him. He promptly parachutes in and hangs up just before Fury can tell him something else. Cap quickly defeats the people guarding Sharon and frees her, but she reveals what the setup is: the man who killed Red Skull has a gun in them, and Sharon thinks it is Bucky. Up above, the assassin (whose face is now shown) has his gun on Cap, and asks Lukin if he can take the shot. Lukin declines, telling him he will get his chance in the future, and to detonate the bomb. Meanwhile, Fury video calls Tapper, who has discovered Nomad's corpse and the bomb. He tries to disarm the bomb, but it goes off immediately, killing him and destroying a small chunk of the city in a bright green flash. On a private plane not far from the city, Lukin is with a man named Leon and the Cube, intending to do something with it and some Americans. | Notes = Continuity Notes * It is revealed that Baron Zemo's castle is located on a remote island in the English Channel; it was previously stated that the castle was situated in Newfoundland. Captain America himself remembered Zemo's castle in Newfoundland, but it is revealed that his memories of those events had been influenced by unreliable Army reports. * The events previously shown in have been heavily contraddicted by this issue; the original report shown in can still be considered canonical, since those few scenes are also reported in this issue's flashback. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Captain America / Steve Rogers * * * * Pag. 11, Panel 2 recaps the events shown in . * Bucky / James Barnes * * * * Pag. 11, Panel 2 recaps the events shown in . * Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Freedom of Speech. Letters are pubished by R. Cruz, Jesse VDW, Adam Schlagman, Jens, Roman Horozewshi, and Richard Vasseur. | Trivia = | Links = }}